


Fairy Tales

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Post-"The Harvest."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"The Harvest."

Sitting at her vanity table, Willow brushes her hair. She once read somewhere about a princess who brushed her hair 100 times a night. A fairy tale with princes, dragons, elves, and magic. All things false, metaphors for human failures and life lessons. Just fairy tales, right?

She wishes. Not after what they saw these past few days. Vampires. And Buffy, the cheerleader, who needed her help to study for history, staking them into dust. There were probably dragons too. And witches.

Just another danger like strangers offering you a ride, right?

But a danger that made her run the brush more rapidly through her hair and try to ignore those memories of nightmares featuring Freddy Krueger and the Borg. Time to focus on the new killable ones.


End file.
